Petra x Michael: In the Beginning
by NataliaCzech86
Summary: In season one when Raphael and Jane are together, how does Petra and Michael plan to get them back?


It hurt when he told me he wanted to end things. I knew it was coming sleeping with his best friend and all, but it still stung like a knife. My mother was right. I fell in love and all to please her I went for something better. In an attempt to take care of her. She never needed that care I would come to find out.

Most people thought I didn't have feelings. Jane, her mother, her abuela I think it was, my employees, and that damned detective cop person Jane had left for my husband. While Raphael was more attractive than detective Codero or whatever, he was still my husband. The audacity they had to spring up their relationship in front of my was stupid, let alone to flaunt it around the detective that could find one small thing about my now ex-husband and throw him in jail. It was all hovno.

A quick knock on the door startled me from my thinking. I rushed to answer it making it look like I was doing hotel business and not mulling over a man I could possibly never get over.

"Mrs. Solano," Scott spoke through a smile obviously faked. "The police would like to question you downstairs about Sin Rostro."

"Got it. Tell them I'll be down in a minute," I said flatly. And with that Scott dismissed. I didn't feel like faking a shared smie today or not ever with Scott.

The elevator made it's piercing ding as I stopped on the ground floor. Sighing I walked towards him. Officer Cordero. Of course he'd be the one interviewing me. Conflict of interest clearly means nothing to this department. Then again, they hardly know each other, right?

"Hello, Mrs. Solano, I have a few questions about your ex-step-mother in law" Michael said with a laugh. I just rolled my eyes.

"Please, call me Petra. I'm tired of hearing Solano for the day."

"If you're tired of being called Mrs. Solano, why don't you change it to whatever it was before?" He questioned me. I thought about it for a moment before deciding it was my business only.

"What are those questions anyways? I can't help much. I don't know her very well." The questions went on and on. Most I couldn't answer because I'd only met her a handful of times. Raph and I were rather bothered she could've been Amillios daughter so we tended to stay away. As Michael talked I thought about Raph and how there was no we anymore. As if sensing my discomfort, Michael made a face. I choked on my tea trying not to laugh.

"What on earth was that face?" I asked with large questioning eyes and a hint of disgust with my eyebrows scrunched together.

"I am an expert at sensing discomfort and I figured it would make you feel better in the least make you think of something else," he smiled both rows of teeth showing. "Did it work?"

"Well I'm not thinking of Raphael anymore so I suppose," I trailed off. Usually I could link everything back to my ex-husband, but that face I couldn't. How'd he make me forget a wound so fresh?

Michael talked some more and was careful not to mention Jane, which I thought was weird. Usually every other word she heard lately was Jane or Raphael.

"How did you manage to not make everything about Jane so quickly?" I blurted without thinking. I just stood my head up refusing to apologize at my rudeness. I'd been through enough. I don't need to apologize.

"Well," he started "I find mentioning your ex that also happens to be dating the person your talking to's ex isn't really a good plan." he spoke. "And I have a policy of not talking about ex's to pretty women. It never goes over well…" he mumbled off. He probably thought I didn't hear it so I let it go. I sure as hell hadn't felt pretty lately and I wasn't going to ruin it.

"Like I care," I huffed. "Raphael and Jane are happy and so am I. I got everything I wanted. Money and hotel shares."

"Yeah, that's not true. You see, I am one of California's best detectives so I can tell what people are feeling. You miss him, and you hate Jane." he said matter of factly. All I could do in that moment was blink. After collecting my thoughts I stood up and turned on my heel toward the elevator hitting the button until I heard that piercing ding again.

Little did I know Cordero was following me. Turning around in the elevator he was there.

"I have a proposal," he said in a devious dorky smile.

"And what's that?" I remarked rolling my eyes.

"Let's forget Jane and Raphael, if they can move on we can to. At least fake it to see if they even care?" he looked at me, eyes pleading. "Please Petra, I need closure that she really wants this. And who knows, if it goes well.. Fate is funny."

I thought about it for awhile. It would be nice to see if Raph was jealous. But if he wasn't I don't know if I could take it.

"Fine, but only for your closure, and two hundred dollars before and you pay for everything,"

"Deal, thank you Petra." he smiled relieved. "Oh and by the way, I'm gonna kiss you when the elevator opens because Jane and Raphael are on the other side."

Right as I could comprehend what had just been said I was already tackled by his lips. They were warm, I couldn't exactly make out if it was a good one or not because Raphael had him pinned to the side of the lift.

"What the hell, asshole!" Raphael screamed at Michael.

"Hey, you left me! Don't even act like you care!" I screamed back. Tears were threatening my eyes. I was not prepared for this at all. I had avoided Raph all week and I knew why now.

"He's only doing this to hurt Jane. At least I cared about you."

"Exactly past tense. Who's the asshole now?" Michael managed to stutter. "And I'm on duty so you're assaulting an officer"

"And you're not supposed to be kissing on the job," squeaked Jane.

"This is enough!" I shouted. "None of us have business with the others personal relationships so get!" I shouted, ready for this to end. I loved a good con but seeing Raphael pin Michael I knew It would never end well.

 **HI THERE! I'm Natalia Czech! This is my first published fan-fiction so please leave a comment on how to improve or if you loved/ hated it. Also leave a like if you'd like a second chapter. If you have any ships from Jane the Virgin you'd like to see just let me know and I will try to make it happen. And while this is a Michael Petra fic I am open to many. I only made this due to the lack but I'm seeing Petra x Raphael is harder to find. This will also be a smut free account. Anyways, more stories to come and have a great day!**


End file.
